Destruction of the Edinburgh Trader
The Destruction of the ''Edinburgh Trader'' was a battle between the Edinburgh Trader and the Kraken, that resulted in Will Turner's escape, and the destruction of the ship. This was also the first battle in the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Prelude Escape with a Key '' following the Edinburgh Trader.]] Will Turner, who had leeway to leave the Flying Dutchman, silently escaped the ship one night after his capture with the Key to the Dead Man's Chest in his possession. When Davy Jones found out it was missing, he quickly realized that Jack Sparrow was attempting to recover the Dead Man's Chest despite his offer for more crew members, and gave chase to Turner. summoning the Kraken.]] The crew of the Edinburgh Trader caught Will at sea and brought him on board. As the Dutchman came up on the Trader, Jones had Bootstrap Bill Turner (Will's father) taken up on deck, so as to punish him for aiding in Will's escape. However, instead of giving Will the mercy of killing him in Ship to Ship combat, Jones used the Kraken Hammer, summoning the Kraken to destroy the Trader, in spite of Bootstrap's horror. The Battle The Trader's halt When the Flying Dutchman was spotted by the crew of the Edinburgh Trader, Captain Bellamy used his spyglass to confirm which ship was approaching. Will Turner climbed up to the mast of the ship and deduced that the Dutchman was getting closer and closer to them, inferring that he had condemned not only himself, but also his rescuers. Desperate to warn his allies, Turner yelled at Bellamy that the ship he was staring intently at was the Dutchman, but in that moment, the Trader came to a halt after apparently hitting a reef, as the ship's Quartermaster guessed. By the impact, Turner almost fell to his death on the Trader's deck, however he managed to avoid such a fate by holding onto the sail's ropes. Bellamy checking what had hit the ''Edinburgh Trader'' before giving his final order.]] Bellamy along the Cook and the Bursar of the Trader moved to the railing to find the supposed reef with which they had impacted, however they only saw pure sea water. Without understanding what had happened, Bellamy gave the order to his helmsman to turn the rudder to set sail to another direction, an order that was repeated by the Deckhand and the Cook. The Kraken Strikes start its attack.]] At that moment, the Trader suddenly came to a halt because the Kraken hooked on to the ship, unknown to its crew. As Captain Bellamy gave orders to the crew, he was suddenly grabbed by a giant tentacle and was pulled into the sea. A Sailor noticed Bellamy's undoing, but was to scared to say something to the Cook and the Bursar before the two came to understand what he was attempting to communicate to them. They found out when Bellamy emerged from the water one last time. The captain was last seen screaming as the tentacle whipped him around before sucking him back under the water again to his death, which alerted the whole crew of the Kraken's presence. As the Kraken's tentacles slowly moved up the hull of the ship, the crew members of the Edinburgh Trader frantically armed themselves with cutlasses, pistols, axes, muskets and spears to attempted to defend themselves from the Kraken. William Turner who was already on the rigging into the main mast, was able to take in the scene from above. The Kraken's tentacles were too strong for any of these smaller armaments, and many crewmen were grabbed. The Bursar of the ship, believing the Kraken attack was because of the widowed spirit, desperately attempted to make an offering of Elizabeth's dress but was soon snatched by a tentacle himself. The Kraken then snapped the main mast, forcing Will to spring onto the next one as it fell. Then, in one final move, the Kraken brought down two enormous tentacles onto the ship causing it to break in half. This allowed the Kraken to surface at the center of the destruction and easily drag crew members into its open mouth. Will dove into the water away from the Kraken as the pillar of the final mast that he was holding onto was crushed. Aftermath While neither Davy Jones or the crew of the Flying Dutchman suffered any casualties, the Kraken suffered some, as it was left with slight injuries inflicted by the weapons of the Edinburgh Trader's crew, albeit its injuries were not from major damage. Every crewmember of the Edinburgh Trader was killed, except Will Turner. The rest of the survivors, including the Cook and the Sailor, were killed by the crew of the Flying Dutchman under Davy Jones' orders. In the aftermath of this, Jones ordered Bill Turner to be sent to the brig, where he would spend the next couple months, slowly merging with the ship. Will, though silently stowed on board the Dutchman. When the Dutchman sailed to Isla Cruces, Will went with them, intent on finding the Dead Man's Chest and Jack Sparrow. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Notes and references category: Battles